Katherine
by Alice Pieszecki
Summary: I thought the ending she got, was total and utter crap. I re-wrote it, kinda the way I imagined. Then went off on a tangent.


The dagger plunged into her stomach, it hurt. She wouldn't lie, insult to injury; Stefan himself impaled her. The last thing she would see as a member of the living. Living? Undead.. would be his face, that so much was the 'ice' to her 'burn'

Her eyes fluttered open, the black then back to normal as she heard whisperings of witches.

"Elena?" she heard someone call. "Elena?" everyone repeated. Katherine looked at them, one by one.

"No." she was astonished, she bit her lip slightly "_Why _didn't it work, witch? Ex-witch, whatever you call yourself now. **Why**?" Katherine demanded from Bonnie

"I-I don't know! Something went wrong!" Bonnie answered

"Not good enough. My daughter, is off in Supernatural hell- _alone_. Expecting her mother to join her, so either you _help_ me figure out what happened or little Elena dies with me. Meaning, we're both going to enjoy the _sunlight_ or maybe a splinter to the heart."

Tyler stepped forward opening his mouth

"Try me, wolf boy. I will rip your heart out. Oh right, hybrid. I'm sorry, once a mutt, always a mutt." she was deliberately provoking him. Tyler's eyes changed, his teeth clenched, Katherine smirked Stefan stood in the way

"Don't do it. She _wants _you to bite her. It'll kill them both." Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Damon all stood in his way.

"Such love, and adoration. But I don't have time for this. Tick tock. If someone doesn't produce a satisfactory answer for me, soon... I may just have to do some _persuading _of my own."

"Stefan. We need to lock Damon up again." Caroline spoke up

"I'll do it, putting an animal in it's cage, was always _fun_."

"No. If you get bitten- you and Elena will die." Stefan shook his head

"I _let _him bite me last time, hoping you'd end his existence. But no, you nature in it's unadulterated form couldn't just let him die, you and I having our happiness. If he bites me, I'll kill him." Katherine took his hand leading him away.

"Kill me? Get over yourself, Katherine Pierce the bitch of Bulgaria." Damon mocked, while being led back to the cellar.

"Why don't you? I'm older, stronger, and better than you. Even in this pathetically young vampire body I could take you anytime, any day. I made you, Damon. You hate me? Fine. I still don't care, like I said. I made your _existence _worth while."

"That's bull, and you know it Katherine."

"Do I? You loved me for over a century. Stayed in this town, waiting for me.. trying to get me out of some hell hole tomb underneath the town- where I ended up eventually I might add. Damon. You did me no favors. And now, you want someone to blame all your problems on."

"That's me, giving the bitch her proper dues."

"Well. This is my _turn _to put _you _under the microscope." she kicked his shin, he grunted in pain as she broke it, shackling his hands/legs "Do you _know _why I didn't love you? You're _pathetic _Damon. You need Elena's 'good' 'nice' side to keep you stable?" she walked behind him

"News flash, you're _insane_." Damon mocked

"You think _I'm _crazy? You killed her brother, before I even did. The evil I myself didn't commit. You threatened him again, all of her ring of friends, your brother and even her herself. When you thought I was her. Damon. You're nothing but a brat who should have been put down a long time ago."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Bore me later, Katherine. When you know I can't see.. hear.. or smell you walking around my house."

Katherine rammed a stake in his stomach. "See? This is it. If I were Elena, you'd be licking my boots trying to make me love you, and make you less of the abandoned puppy kicked to the curb you really are. Nothing but a stray dog."

"Well. Not to interrupt the little banter going on here.. but Katherine I think we have more important things to do." Stefan pulled her out of the room, shutting the door.

"It's not like I _don't _agree Stefan, but. I can walk on my own, thank you."

"Oh, I don't doubt it Katherine. But I don't want you running off like you tried to when your daughter died. Luckily Damon was waiting outside."

"Yeah, well I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't mean this planet, as a human, I just mean alive. Without Nadia, it's pointless. Completely, and utterly pointless." she pulled her arm out of his grasp. The knife.. plunged into her.

It finally clicked. It hurt- burned through her, like her soul was being ripped out. It _wasn't _**her** soul. Elena, was taken out of this body. She couldn't tell the others, because then she'd be nothing. They'd attempt to kill her.

Well. Tyler.. she needed to make it _even_. He killed Nadia. She'd kill Tyler. She snapped Stefan's neck, throwing him in another cell. Going back to the boarding house "Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked

"Busy. He wanted to play jailor to Damon, seeing as he wants to be 'best friends' again with his brother. Whatever the case. I'm leaving." she began walking away

"Wait!" she smirked at the voice, making her face normal again

"What?" she turned to face Tyler

"You're not going _anywhere _without an escort. I'm going." he volunteered himself

"Oh, so Matty blue-eyes won't come? Alright. Fine. Let's go." Katherine folded her arms, going outside with him. Walking through the woods

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked

"You'll _see _when we get there. Seeing as, I went to great lengths just to get this meeting." she flipped her hair as she continued walking

"If you double cross me." Tyler grabbed her arm, eyes flashing yellow

Katherine punched him "You'll do _what_? Kill my daughter? Like you already did?" she hurled a stake into his stomach. "You're going to die. Right now."

Tyler ripped it out, throwing it at her, before it could impact it burned and disintegrated into nothing. Tyler stood amazed, Katherine smirked. "Took you long enough, Karishma."

"I was busy, sue me." the woman shrugged

"Better _late _than never." Katherine smirked, Tyler tried to run, blocked in by invisible walls. "I made plans, Tyler. You're going to _die_. Fun, isn't it? You kill Nadia.. I kill you. Revenge is the best medicine." he glared at her, trying to dash, smacked back by the walls once more.

"You know.. these worked well, last time." she threw a silver grenade at him, watching him recoil as it hit him. Throwing another stake into either of his legs, walking through the triangle "This.. is for my Nadia." she impaled him through the heart, and ripped off his head.

She wiped the blood off. "Now. Down to business. Is Elena Gilbert still in this body, or am I good to go?" she asked

"Give me a minute. I need his heart. Head. And organs."

Katherine rolled her eyes "You travelers and your gross magic." she ripped out everything accordingly giving it to the woman who threw it in the fire. Karishma began chanting, smoke filling the place, Tyler's desiccated remains burning in the flames.

"She's gone. Into the otherside. You are the only one left in the body."

"Why am I still here? I mean, that's great and all. But _why_?" Katherine asked

"You controlled the body. She didn't just get wiped out by accident. You became the sole inhabitant of the body, because she was dormant._ She _became the traveler in her own body." Karishma laughed

"Good to know." Katherine ripped Karishma's heart out. "Thanks for the service, but I'm going. Well. Not without a souvenir of course." she ran back to the boarding house

"Where's Tyler!?" Caroline asked

"Matt. I need your help. That idiot Tyler managed to get into a situation, and he needs blood. I don't exactly fancy a slow painful death again. So he needs fresh blood."

"I'm coming." Caroline said

"No. We need _fresh _blood not rebound girl looking for a quick screw." Katherine took Matt, ripping off his vervain bracelet "Too trusting, Matty." she compelled him "You will do as I say, when I say it. Understood?" Matt nodded

She sighed, boarding the plane with him, back to Bulgaria.

"Why are we going to Bulgaria?" Matt asked

"My daughter. She wanted to come back here, and I think it's better late than never that I do." Katherine sighed "Visiting my home.. are 521 years. Fun." she remarked, playing with her hair looking out the plane's window.

"Why take me with you?" he asked

"My daughter, had some sort of infatuation with you. Like I said, I love those beautiful blue eyes of yours. Like it or not, you're stuck with me. Get used to it." she fed him her blood, snapped his neck and fed him human blood when he woke up.

"Katherine!? What the hell!?" he asked, grabbing his neck his Gilbert ring replaced with a daylight ring.

"Vampire. Lucky you."

Matt bared his teeth

"Please. I did you a favor." she rolled her eyes "Did you think that little love affair you and Rebekah had would last forever?"

"No. But I wanted to live as a human, and not in Supernatural hell."

"See. Matty. There's the problem. Elena's dead. As in, the body- is mine. If you don't want to be in supernatural hell, she'll never see you again./"

"Gone? Never coming back?" Matt asked

"Nope. Never. Since she's not coming back, and there's nobody else here.. I'll christen the body with you. Welcome to the mile high club." she brought him into the bathroom.

Matt looked utterly confused.

"You're a vampire.. feelings.. yadda yadda.. good luck." she removed his clothing, and hers setting out in her work. She'd brought Nadia's body with her. Burying her in Bulgaria, with the rest of her family, white marble and an oak coffin. The best of the best for her daughter.

"Nadia Petrova." Matt read the tombstone

Katherine put flowers on her grave "My daughter." she nodded "I miss you, Nadia. You didn't deserve to die like that." she knelt to her grave "If I could bring you back, I would."

"What are you going to do, now?" Matt asked

"I haven't thought that far ahead. I killed Tyler. He deserved it." the look on Matt's face, was priceless. "He killed my daughter. I believe in 'eye for an eye' plus. I never liked him, anyway."


End file.
